steak
by herochan1313
Summary: a quick one-shot based upon Chie's encounter with Akihiko in arena.


**This came to me after the fight scene with Chie and Akihiko in Persona 4 arena enjoy! **

**Herochan1313 doesn't own Persona just plot. Also only Chie would risk her life and fight to the death over a steak bowl.**

This all started when she saw the brief flash of red as she walked down the twisted halls of the TV world. During the P1-grand Prix incident Chie had been

forced to fight two of her friends when she saw a stranger wondering the halls of "Yasogami high". So since she was currently investigating she followed the

stranger, a fellow Persona user by the name of Akihiko Sanada. She had to admit his body was well built with muscle, and he looked like he knew a few

moves. Regardless of this she carefully followed him as she scanned him, waiting for any sighs of him being the bad guy. So when he started punching the

walls with powerful punches and then jumped out a window she considered that fishy. Following him alone was a reason to jump out the window, but when

she smelled the heavenly scent of Aiya's that sealed it. Without a second thought she jumped out the window in search of the meaty treat, and found the red

caped man in store reaching for one. She over looked the fact that she was at said store all of a sudden when she noticed that was the last meat bowl. " Hey!

Hands off the bowl!" She shouted as lunged for it before Akihiko. Needless to say the two got into a fight over the food, and once she found out he was a

persona user that made him an enemy. However no matter how much she tried to fight him she found herself getting lost in his eyes. And the way he fought

reminded her of many of her favorite action heroes, she couldn't help but fall for someone like him. When she'd won the fight she went for the champion belt,

AKA the food, and with a blush she asked him. "Um…would you like to share?" He looked about starved himself and while he was going rudely yell at her he

noticed her blush. To be honest Akihiko had never seen such a strong girl before, or one with such a love of meat. He found himself turning a shade of red

and for the first time in a while he was at a loss for words. "Ah…s-sure, thanks miss?" At that she introduced herself and explained why she was in the TV

world to begin with. They both traded stories of their own adventures with Persona as they ate, and Akihiko noticed that she made such a cute face when she

ate steak. It made him lose control and before he knew what he was doing his lips found their prey in hers. She was shocked and was going to push him off

when she accepted it and kissed him back. He tasted of pure valor and meat, as opposed to just meat like her. They seemed to go on for hours never

stopping to breath until the very last second, and then the air grew heavy as they tried to process what just happened. "He just came out of nowhere! But he

tasted so good!" Chie thought as she licked her lips, eager for more. Akihiko looked ashamed at what he'd just done when he felt Chie's hand settle atop his

and she gave him a look of worry. "Akihiko? Can….can I kiss you again?" He looked at her, and no matter how hard he tried his heart would not allow him to

say no. "Of course…Chie." She pinned him to the ground faster than he could see and soon her lips were upon his again. She began to devourer his rough lips

as if they were the only thing between her and hunger. He was just as demanding as he went off her lips to her tender neck and marked her as his. "A-

Akihiko! Yes! More!" She was so demanding but he complied by resuming his nibbling, then kissing her to help her forget the pain. They resumed kissing,

soon forgetting why they were even there in the first place. "Chie…be my girlfriend!" He asked as they came up for air. She blushed before answering in a

heartbeat. "Yes! Yes! Akihiko! I'll be yours!" The two then walked off hand in hand to save the day. Chie had never felt this way towards anyone before, she

wanted to love Akihiko, marry him, and she wanted to belong to him. With both of their powers combined they soon found the cause of the midnight channel

and after saving her friends she announced herself as Akihiko's girl (much to Misuru's upset.).

**Just a short drabble one-shot while I work on the next chapter of Amazing, alongside three new stories: one for Persona 4, one for Vocaliod, **

**and one for Corpse party. Until then readers!**


End file.
